I. Field of the Invention
the present invention relates to a board design, and in particularly, to a circuit module design for connecting with a circuit board.
II. Description of the Prior Art
As an electronic system becomes smaller and smaller, the overall system level design must consider size requirements as well as usable layout areas in the circuit board or the circuit modules that will be connected to the circuit board. Usually, there is a motherboard in a system on which multiple circuit modules are attached to the motherboard. In order to save space, the circuit module stands on the mother board using a lateral surface of the circuit module, wherein electronic devices are disposed or mounted on the top or bottom surface of the circuit module.
when designing a system with multiple circuit boards (PCB), the interconnection between a circuit module and the motherboard is very important. As more and more components or boards are integrated into a system, such as a server, reducing the size of the system while increasing the electrical performance of the system becomes a bottleneck of designing the overall system. Conventionally, connectors are used for connecting different boards; however, the connectors take up a large space in both the circuit module and the circuit board to which the circuit module is connected to. In addition, the connectors will block usable layout area due to the fact that the connectors are usually mounted on the boards by using through-hole pins.
In addition, the connectors that are used to connect the circuit module and the circuit board or motherboard will degrade the electrical performance such that the frequency of the signals passing through the connectors must be lowered in order to maintain reliable operations.
accordingly, the present invention proposes an effective way to connect a circuit module with a circuit board to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.